Coincidencias y tortitas
by Margo.R.S
Summary: Porque en verdad, son las pequeñas coincidencias las que guían nuestra vida. Además, ¿Quién se puede resistir a una tarde haciendo tortitas de chocolate? La respuesta es obvia, Reid puede.


**Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero soy muy lenta escribiendo fics. **

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. **

**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Derek Morgan y Spencer Reid" del foro "Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta".**

* * *

–Claro, entiendo, pero… –Le habló al teléfono mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del acogedor salón donde se encontraban. –, está bien. –Volvió a contestar, con una voz un tanto resignada, al aparato electrónico a la vez que echaba una mirada rápida a su compañero; se encontraba sentado en un sofá verde oscuro, leyendo un libro en otro idioma.

–Ajá, de acuerdo. Te dejo, preciosa. –Dicho esto marcó el botón rojo de su móvil para poder finalizar la llamada, acto seguido se sentó en el sofá verde oscuro y dirigió su mirada a la persona con la que había sido mejor amigo desde hacía ya bastantes años.

–Era García –Informó al joven hombre que ahora le miraba atento. Se dispuso a seguir, –. Está con las demás. El atasco les ha pillado y van a tardar más de lo previsto, me han dicho que deberíamos ir empezando sin ellas… –

Su amigo abrió la boca en un intento de empezar una frase, pero fue detenido por el moreno, –Antes de que me digas que no tienes ni idea de cómo hacerlo te recuerdo que el genio aquí eres tú, además de que García se enfadará mucho si descubre que ni siquiera lo hemos intentado. –

Spencer dio un pequeño bufido y se levantó de su asiento para caminar en dirección a la cocina. –Si hubieran salido antes, esto no habría pasado…– Comentó el doctor en un pequeño enfado.

-Que pena que no todo el mundo pueda ser tan puntual como tú. –Se burló el mayor.

Reid y Morgan entraron en la cocina de la casa del mayor, sobre la mesa de esta había varias bolsas que contenían unos cuantos ingredientes. Resulta que hace ya un par de días atrás decidieron, y con decidieron nos referimos a García, JJ, Emily y Morgan (porque a Reid le obligaron), quedar para hacer unas clases de repostería en casa del antiguo policía de Chicago.

Y el joven genio a parte de ir a casa de su compañero andando, fue muy puntual.

En ese momento solo había dos problemas: Las chicas decidieron ir en coche y tardando lo suficiente como para quedar atrapadas en uno de los cientos de atascos que se producen por esa zona al año. Obviamente, Penélope se ha encargado de llamar a los dos chicos e informarles de su pequeño problema para a continuación pedirles que empiecen a cocinar las tortitas de chocolate, dejándoles muy claro que si no empezaban a cocinar luego sufrían unas terribles consecuencias.

Aquí es donde se encuentra el gran problema: ninguno de los dos hombres sabe cocinar; Reid no pudo aprender de pequeño ya que tenía que cuidar de su madre y ahora sus compañeros de equipo le habían obligado a hacer postres sin tener ni idea y Morgan, en verdad, nunca había sabido cocinar y hoy solo tenía pensado pasar un buen rato con sus compañeros de equipo, ver como las chicas preparaban los postres por él y bromeaban con lo patoso que era Reid en esos temas.

Pensándolo bien, es increíble como con pequeñas coincidencias puede cambiar tu día de forma tan drástica; la pequeña coincidencia de que a Morgan nunca le llamara la atención las actividades culinarias y por lo tanto no tuviera interés en aprender ninguna, la pequeña coincidencia de que ni Hotch ni Rossi pudieran (o quisieran) acudir a la tarde de repostería y que las chicas no les consiguieran convencer, la pequeña coincidencia de que Reid no usara coche ni transporte público ese día (sumándole su exquisita puntualidad), la pequeña coincidencia de que las chicas accedieran a ir todas juntas en coche a su casa, la pequeña coincidencia de que justo hoy hubiera un atasco…

El genio carraspeo su garganta antes de empezar, –Entonces… ¿Tenemos todos los ingredientes? –Morgan solo asintió y comenzó a sacar los materiales.

Reid agarró el pequeño libro de recetas de cocina, específicamente los postres, y pasó las páginas de una en una hasta encontrar la receta que buscaba. Una vez en la hoja correcta, el joven doctor pasó sus ojos de un lado a otro del papel repetidamente y en pocos segundos ya había leído toda la información que necesitaban saber.

Levantó los ojos del papel y al ver que su mejor amigo todavía seguía abriendo y cerrando cajones, amontonando paquetes de harina, azúcar y algún que otro condimento, sacando un gran bol con forma ovalada… Decidió que se releería la receta un par de veces más y así le daría más tiempo al otro agente para poder sacar todos los materiales necesarios. Aun así le parecía estúpido que Derek no quisiera haberlos preparado antes de su llegada…

–Ufff, todo listo, ¿Y tú? –La voz del mayor le devolvió a la realidad.

–Uh… Supongo –Respondió Reid con una pequeña sonrisa. –. Por lo menos es un postre muy dulce. –Dicho esto su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Derek le devolvió el gesto y revolvió sus cabellos con su mano derecha, jugueteando con los rizos castaños que se enredaban entre su mano.

–Pues.. ¡Empecemos! –Dijo Morgan con la misma sonrisa de antes.

–Emm, vale… En la receta pone que para hacer tortitas de chocolate necesitamos… –Comenzó a hablar el menor, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de una cosa. –Un momento, aquí dice que las tortitas están preparadas para servirse en tres raciones, ¡Y nosotros somos cinco! ¿Cómo no te has podido dar cuenta de eso? O aun peor, ¿cómo no me he podido dar cuenta las primeras cuatro veces que lo he leído? –

Derek echó un vistazo a la hoja para comprobar que lo que decía su delgado amigo era cierto, una vez comprobado le dijo, –Bueno, no hay que preocuparse mucho. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es calcular lo que necesitamos para cinco personas y a cocinar. –Respondió Morgan como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

–Está bien… En ese caso las operaciones que tenemos que hacer son muy sencillas, prácticamente las puedo hacer con los ojos cerrados porque empleando la fórmula matemática de… –Empezó a soltar un repertorio de operaciones que a Morgan no le apetecían nada oír.

–Wow, tranquilo, chaval, por mucho que me guste escucharte mientras me explicas como ocurrió el Big Bang y cuanto costo hacer el primer viaje a la luna –Bromeó cariñosamente el de piel oscura, –. Yo me refería a calcularlo aproximadamente. Recuerda que esto es una clase de cocina, no de matemáticas avanzadas –Al decir esto, Reid soltó una risita casi inaudible. –. No son tan avanzadas, en realidad cualquier persona que tenga los estudios de secundaria podría hacerlo… –

–Humm, ya veo, ¿acaso estás insinuando que yo no los tengo? –Le cuestionó de forma juguetona el mayor mientras le apuntaba, de forma acusadora, con una sartén e invadía el espacio personal del joven. Sus frentes estaban a milímetros de distancia, los ojos del mayor estaban clavados sobre los suyos. Ahora solo veía un color.

Marrón oscuro.

Reid tragó saliva audiblemente. –¿Y-y Yo? –Estaba tartamudeando y su respiración se encontraba muy acelerada, –Qu-que va, m-me re-refería a qu-q –Trato de defenderse el genio, pero le faltaban las palabras. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Sus pupilas, dilatadas.

Una fuerte risa invadió la cocina, era la de Morgan. –Tranquilo, solo te estaba tomando el pelo y al parecer te has quedado sin palabras… –Se separó de él en cuanto terminó de pronunciar esa frase.

Reid se encontraba estático en su sitio, no se movía, además de que su piel tan blanquecina le hacía parecer una estatua.

Morgan se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, –¿Qué te parece si solamente duplicamos la cantidad de cada ingrediente? Quiero decir, dudo que nos falte para las raciones; y si en algún caso nos sobra ¡mejor! –Se explicó el de piel color café.

–Sí… –Fue la primera palabra que dijo Spencer en cinco minutos, teniendo en cuenta de que era Reid de quien estamos hablando, fue demasiado tiempo sin hablar. Aun así, no era culpa del pequeño genio, sino de su memoria eidética que se había pasado los últimos minutos recordando las acciones de su mejor amigo: el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, la forma en la que sus frentes se tocaban, su mirada; con esos ojos tan marrones intensos.

Trató de dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas. –Entonces, según tus cálculos, necesitaríamos: cuatro huevos, cien gramos de mantequilla sin sal, ciento cuarenta gramos de azúcar, trescientos gramos de harina, ciento veinte gramos de chocolate en polvo… –Reid comenzó a listar los ingredientes con las cantidades dobladas para que su compañero se enterara de las cantidades exactas; aunque sobretodo lo hacía para tener su mente en otro lugar que no fueran las memorias de los calidos brazos de su amigo.

Una vez dichos todos los materiales, se dispusieron a preparar la masa.

–Urg, estoy sudando ¿Y tú? –Le preguntó el moreno.

–La verdad es que hace demasiado calor aquí dentro, ¿Puedes activar el aire acondicionado? –Pidió el más delgado.

–Ya me gustaría poder encenderlo, resulta que se me rompió la semana pasada y todavía no han podido venir a arreglármelo. –Explicó Morgan.

Spencer se había sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, tenía el librito de cocina entre sus manos, –Primero hay que romper la cáscara de los huevos, a continuación hay que separar las yemas y las claras –Obviamente no lo estaba leyendo, –, después tenemos que batir las yemas junto con el azúcar hasta que se queden esponjosas y blanquecinas y luego le añadimos vainilla. Las claras las guardamos para usarlas más tarde. –Citó el joven de memoria. Su voz sonaba sofocada.

Morgan echó un vistazo a la cara de su compañero, y vio justo lo que se imaginaba; sus mofletes y su cuello estaban demasiado sonrosados por el calor, gotas de sudor caían desde su frente hasta el cuello de su camisa donde se ocultaban.

Derek sonrió por el hecho de que su amigo también se encontraba igual de acalorado que él. Su única ventaja era que por lo menos llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y el agente más joven una camisa a cuadros de manga larga.

Con todos los botones abrochados.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, –Hey, Spence, ¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa? –Le sugirió Derek a su amigo, a la vez que él mismo se desprendía de la camiseta roja y la dejaba colgando de una silla.

–¿Eh? –Respondió Reid. Absorto por el calor que hacía en el interior de la habitación, y el hecho de que su amigo le hubiera llamado 'Spence'. Porque aunque llevara ya mucho tiempo recibiendo esa clase de nombres por parte de su casi-hermano, se le hacía raro.

Tardo unos segundos más para analizar la oración. –¡Ah! Lo siento, no te había entendido. Y, uh… No hace falta, así estoy bien. –Explicó Spencer.

Derek no necesito ni una décima de segundo para darse cuenta de que el otro estaba mintiendo. –Deberías mirarte la cara, en serio, si no quieres quitarte la camisa por lo menos suéltate un par de botones y remangarte… –Insistió el agente.

–Vale… –Reid hizo lo indicado y aunque esto no evitara que todo el calor abrasante del mes de agosto desapareciera por completo, ayudaba a concentrarse.

Cuando ya se encontraban listos para cocinar, Morgan agarró los huevos y los partió de dos en dos con la delicadeza de un niño de cuatro años. Una vez hubo separado las yemas de las claras, de forma muy poco cuidadosa, le acercó el plato que contenía las esferas anaranjadas al joven. Este le miró con una expresión confusa. –¿Acaso pensabas que iba a hacer yo todo el trabajo, chaval? –Le preguntó, –Toma, aquí tienes una batidora eléctrica y el azúcar. –Dijo mientras de acercaba los utensilios nombrados.

–Es que yo no sé batir… –Intentó zafarse el genio.

–Es increíble… –Murmuró mientras ponía una cara de asombro.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Reid.

–Pues… ¡Es increíble que yo sepa batir y tú no! –Respondió Derek, –Ven aquí, te voy a enseñar como se hace –Dijo el mayor mientras guiaba a su amigo, situando al doctor entre la gran mesa de madera y su propio cuerpo, –. Antes de nada, echamos el azúcar. –Explicó el moreno.

Spencer, ruborizado por la invasión de su espacio vital, se limitó a asentir y con su mano derecha esparció débilmente el azúcar por el plato.

–Ahora tienes que sujetar la batidora de esta forma. –Morgan dirigió su mano, en la que sostenía cuidadosamente la mano del otro perfilador, y la colocó en la batidora.

La nueva posición en la que estaban hizo que el nacido en Chicago se apegara aún más al joven genio, que en estos momentos tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

El agente de piel oscura pulsó el botón de encendido, el electrodoméstico comenzó a moverse rápidamente y Reid dio un pequeño saltito con el que empujó para atrás a su amigo. Derek se giró hacia un lateral, soltando la mano de su compañero que se encontraba sobre el pequeño utensilio de cocina, intentando no caerse; al desviar su atención de Spencer, este intentó sujetar solo el aparato.

El pálido perfilador fracasó estrepitosamente en su intento de batir el solo la masa por unos segundos, debido a que más de la mitad del contenido del bol terminó sobre la mesa y bajo sus pies, y la batidora golpeo el paquete de chocolate en polvo y el bote de nata montada; ambos terminaron encima de su camisa medio abierta y sus pantalones.

El genio dio un giro de 180º grados para comprobar el estado de su amigo; tropezándose y cayendo encima de él, obviamente, manchando todo su cuerpo con chocolate y nata.

Para colmo se encontraban cubiertos de lo que se suponía que sería la masa de las tortitas. Spencer apoyó como pudo ambas manos a los costados de su amigo.

–¡Yayyyyyyy! –Un gritito un tanto femenino hizo que Derek y Spencer, quien con el agudo sonido se había vuelto a caer sobre el pecho de su compañero, dirigieran sus miradas hacia el marco de la puerta de la cocina; en el que se encontraban dos rubias y una morena.

–¡Os dije que estaban juntos! –Dijo entre chilliditos la mujer rubia que tenia los labios pintados de rosa fucsia.

–Ya iba siendo hora, eh. Al parecer, Spence, ya no eres un niño –Comentó entre suspiros la otra rubia, –. Aunque nunca creí que os gustara hacer este tipo de… cosas. –Se explicó entre risitas mientras señalaba todo el desorden que habían montado.

–Creo que es mejor que dejemos a los chicos solos… Y si la próxima vez quedar con vuestras compañeras os interfiere con vuestros "planes", nos lo decís y lo dejamos para otro día. –Terminó de decir la morena con una pícara sonrisa.

–Pero… –Intentaron defenderse, en vano, los hombres.

Las chicas, tan rápido como se habían colado en el apartamento (Penélope tiene un juego de llaves de cada miembro del equipo. Por lo que el acceso había sido sencillo.) se marcharon; claramente sin dejar tiempo a ninguno de los dos adultos, cubiertos de dulces y revolcados por el suelo, a explicar que todo era un malentendido por culpa de una rebelde batidora.

No sabían qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Al final, optaron por separarse (no se habían movido de su comprometida posición por el pequeño _shock_ que habían sufrido a causa de la mala interpretación de la situación por parte de las chicas de su equipo), levantarse del pringoso suelo, ir a limpiarse y recoger el desastre de la cocina.

Cuando ya estaba todo en su lugar, Spencer decidió que ya iba siendo hora de irse a casa; se despidió de su mejor amigo con un ligero abrazo, con el cual la incomodidad que existía desde la equivocación de las mujeres aumentó, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

–Nos vemos mañana, adiós. –Dijo el genio a la vez que se disponía a abrir la puerta.

–Sí, mañana nos vemos… –Repitió Morgan, no seguro de si debía decir todo lo que rondaba su mente en esos momentos.

A penas Reid cruzaba la puerta de salida, el mayor se decidió a hablar.

–¡Spence, espera! –Exclamó el de piel oscura al mismo tiempo que agarró al nombrado por la muñeca y le empujó hacia el interior de la casa.

Reid, sorprendido otra vez por su cariñoso apodo, se dejó arrastrar por el mayor sin la menor resistencia…

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente, al no haber casos de asesinos en serie, psicópatas o secuestradores, los agentes de la BAU se encontraban muy aburridos haciendo todo el papeleo que se les había quedado atrasado.

–Que agobiante es esto de escribir tanto –Comento Prentiss a las otras dos rubias mientras giraba de un lado a otro su cabeza como si buscara a alguien. Al final tiró la toalla y con el ceño un poco fruncido volvió a hablarles, –. Por cierto, nuestro pequeño genio todavía no ha llegado y son ya las diez y media. Me estoy empezando a preocupar… –

–¡Oh, vamos! Por lo único en lo que ahora piensas en Reid es porque si él estuviera aquí tú podrías colarle la mitad de tus papeles. –Puntualizó entre risitas JJ.

García bromeó con una pícara sonrisa. –Viendo lo ocupada que tuvo la tarde de ayer no me extrañaría que hoy no se acercara al trabajo. Digo lo mismo de mi querido hombre de chocolate negro, fundido, dulce, y… –

–¡Chicas! Mirad quien viene por el ascensor. –Les interrumpió la morena señalando en la dirección nombrada.

La perfiladora y la analista técnica giraron raudas sus cabezas para encontrarse con la imagen del joven doctor, corriendo hacia su pupitre con las mejillas rojas y sus ropas mal colocadas. El castaño no tardo ni cinco segundos en agarrar un trozo de papel y empezar a escribir como un rayo.

Las tres observaron, muy asombradas, como a los minutos de este inusual suceso, Morgan llegaba a su mesa en las mismas condiciones que el anterior.

Las mujeres se miraron entre si y soltaron una carcajada. Penélope fue la primera en acercarse al más joven.

–Hola, pequeño hombrecito, ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Lo digo porque no es nada normal que tú, mi querido caramelito, llegues tan tarde al trabajo… Pero teniendo en cuenta la tarde y la larga noche tan moviditas que has tenido, comprendo que no pudieras venir igual de puntual que siempre… –Le embromó García con una sonrisa.

Seguidamente le dedicó una mirada acusadora a su compañero más tardío. –Y tú, ¡Derek! ¿Por qué no has sido un poco más cuidadoso con nuestro queridísimo Spencer? Seguro que no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche por tu culpa… –

Reid se había quedado pálido y Morgan no se encontraba en mejor estado, pero esta reacción no era, al contrario de lo que creían las mujeres, a causa del pequeño mal entendido que se había creado cuando las chicas les vieron tumbados en el suelo recubiertos de dulce, sino cuando Spencer fue arrastrado de nuevo al interior de la casa del mayor.

Derek intercambió una mirada con su compañero y, sin darle tiempo al otro para reaccionar, se levantó de su asiento, se acercó al sitio del genio y cuidadosamente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla; no hace falta decir que esta acción hizo que las bromitas de las chicas cesaran, acto seguido el ex-policía de Chicago retomó su papeleo y no volvió a levantar la cabeza de su mesa.

Las perfiladoras y la analista técnica no salían de su asombro. Tampoco lo hacía su compañero más joven, quien tenía toda su cara cubierta de un rosa intenso.

Porque quizá, solo quizá, parte de las bromas que las chicas estaban diciendo eran ciertas.

El moreno alzó rápidamente su mirada para ver como las chicas le habían montado un interrogatorio improvisado a su algo-más-que-amigo que estaba mucho más que ruborizado. Retomó su trabajo con una sonrisa pensando que dentro de un rato sería él quien tendría que sufrir esas acusaciones.

Pensándolo bien, es increíble como con pequeñas coincidencias puede cambiar tu vida de forma tan drástica; la pequeña coincidencia de que las chicas propusieran que ellos empezaran a hacer las tortitas, la pequeña coincidencia de que los dos se acercaran tanto esa tarde, la pequeña coincidencia de que Morgan tuviera el valor de pedirle a Reid que no se fuera de su casa cuando ya había terminado todo, la pequeña coincidencia de que las chicas se burlaran de los dos hombres y el mayor ya no pudiera aguantar más las ganas de hacerlas callar (y de hacer pública su relación con el otro perfilador), la pequeña coincidencia de que ya no eran amigos, sino algo más.

Algo que siempre perduraría.

* * *

**Y… ¡Esto es todo amigos! Espero que os guste. Sentiros libres de dejar vuestra opinión. **

**¡Los Reviews son bienvenidos!**

**Margo.R.S**


End file.
